The Crazy KH Castle!
by DemyxChikk
Summary: See what happens when Organization XIII, Sora, Kairi, Riku and some friends they meet along the way all live together in one castle!  Updated weekly
1. Chapter 1

After a huge battle between Organization XIII, the Heartless, Sora and his friends, a odd sound shot through the air. One of Vexen's experiments had made a hypnotic wave, making everyone forget the battle and their hatred for each other Luckily it didn't effect everyone too much, but some minor things did change.

"Amazing!" Vexen muttered, "Everyone still has their personalities and most memories, they just forgot how they feel about each other Love, hate, friendship, all gone. I just wonder, why did it not effect me?"

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough because the others heard what he had said.

"So how do we know how our relationships used to be so we can keep living normal?" Sora asked, "For all I know, I could hate all of you!"

Vexen was trying to decide if he should tell them. If he didn't tell Sora that he loved Kairi, he could fall in love with someone else before he remembered. And if he didn't tell him that his best friend was Riku, they could have one fight and they would assume they were enemies On the other hand, if they didn't remember the battle, they would all assume they were friends and there would be no more fighting, and superiors. Before Vexen could decide what to do, Kairi suddenly shouted an idea.

"Hey! For now lets just get a castle and all live together on Dream Shore!" Everyone agreed and so they set of for Dream Shore, Florida, the most beautiful island in the world.

Hey I'm Dakota and this is my first Fan Fiction. I know this one is a little short but it is just an introduction. I am going to try to update every day or every other day. Please review!


	2. New peeps love at first sight and llamas

As the group walked down the road to the border, almost to Florida, they saw three girls walking towards them.

"I wanna hug!" The short one shouted.

"No Lexi." The tall one said.

"Stop it!" The medium one ordered as the short one tried to hug her from behind.

"HI!" The short girl suddenly jumped out in front of Xemnes. She had caught him of guard so, instinctively, he flipped his sneak attacker and pinned her to the ground. "Ow..." She groaned.

"WOAH!" The medium sized girl exclaimed, as he let the small girl go, "EPIC!" She looked at Xemnes, "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Who are you?" Vexen asked, "What should we do Superior?"

"Oh yeah!" Xemnes looked proud of himself, "I _am_ your Superior!"

"Yeah this is great, you just found out your a Super Ear-er-er-er-er-inator or something, but who are you peeps?" The short one asked.

"What do you think we should do Jenna?" The medium girl looked at the tall one, who seemed to be called Jenna, "Jenna? Jenna?" Jenna looked completely lost staring into Sora's eyes, and he was staring right back. "WHOO HOO!" The third girl squeezed between Sora and Jenna and did a little jig while clapping her hands in front of Jenna's face.

"Well ok then..." Demyx stared at the odd dancing girl.

"Huh?" Jenna suddenly said, then realized what had happened and quickly turned around. "So uhh... Dakota, that, um, do you think we should do? Jenna stumbled on her words.

"Let me handle this" The medium girl, who seemed to be called Dakota, turned to the group. "Do you have any pie?" She questioned.

"No." Xemnes replied.

"Llamas?"

"No...?" Demyx said, looking utterly confused.

She turned back to Jenna and stated, "I say we ditch 'em."

The group looked at each other, obviously wondering who these girls were and why they were so weird.

"I'm Jenna." The tall girl said.

"I BE LEXI!" The short one added.

"Hey, I'm Dakota." The medium one said. "And you..." Dakota pressed.

"I'm Demyx."

"Hello, I'm Vexen."

"Hello, I'm Xemnes."

"Hey, I'm Sora."

"I'm Riku."

"I'm Kairi."

"Hello, I'm Zexian."

"Greetings, I am Saix."

"Hey, I'm Axel."

"Hey, my name is Xighor."

"Hi." Lexaus nodded."

"Hey, I'm Xion."

"I'm Larxene." Larxene groaned.

"Ello, I am Luxord, and that is Lexaus" He said, pointing at the one who had not introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Xiadin."

"Hi, I am Marluxia."

"Hey, I'm Roxas."

After everyone met, they old Jenna, Dakota and Lexi about where they were going. They decided to join them and they continued their journey.

**-****Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! This Fan fiction is going to be about Organization XII, Sora and his friends, and me and my friends as you can see... other than Lexi, who is not so much my friend as a someone who flat out annoys me, hahaha, any way, there are still two more of my friends to be introduced, Kassie and Daisy (I'm introducing them in order of when I actually met them) Please tell me what you think of Jenna and Sora and what other new couples I should create! :) bye!****-**


End file.
